


Who's Your Daddy?

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Brocest- Forbidden Love Or Naw? [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Brocest!, Dom/sub, Graphical Smut, Heavy BDSM, Hiro is 22 yrs old, M/M, Sex Toys, Tadashi is 26 yrs old, oneshot!, slash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is tired of Hiro's attitude towards him; he knows that Hiro believes that he can do Tadashi anything without him retaliating and Tadashi is going to show him just why he's the Top in bed. OneShot! Graphical Smut! Brocest! Tadashi/Hiro. SLASH! Dom/Sub dynamics! Hardcore BDSM. Hiro is 22 and Tadashi is 26. Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a story with only smut and sorry if it's too graphical, it's really what I'm best at. I'm sick in the head for writing this but I'm not ashamed.

"Ahh! What the hell, Tadashi?" Hiro exclaimed in indignation, wriggling his hands furiously with the intent to escape.

Tadashi only hummed then looked at his lover spread eagle on their bed, his hands spread and tied at each bed post while his leg were pushed back against his shoulder and tied to the small bars on the bed, exposing his tight entrance to Tadashi.

It really was a good thing that Hiro was so flexible.

"Serious, Tadashi, why the fuck did you tie me up?"

Tadashi frowned at him and got up off the chair he was sitting on, grabbing a medium sized objects on the footrest at the bottom of the bed, slowly approaching Hiro only looked fearful as the seconds past; he then sat down next to Hiro who was looking up at him with wide eyes once he identified the object as a Flogger.

"W-What are you g-going to do with t-that?" He stuttered out softly, a whimper escaping his lips when Tadashi ran the flogger down his bare chest, smacking it softly against his chest, causing him to flinch.

Tadashi chuckled softly then got up off the bed and hurriedly undressed then threw his clothing in the hamper a couple feet away; he then grabbed the large box on the nightstand next to Hiro who had pointedly ignored it's presence up until then. He then opened it and pulled out a small object, hiding it from Hiro's view before turning away from the box and walking a couple steps down the bed before he swiveled around and smirked down at Hiro who shivered then yelp when Tadashi dropped the flogger on his stomach then grabbed his limp dick and placed something around it.

Hiro gasped then whimpered when Tadashi tightened the now identified Cock Ring around the base of his cock.

"T-Tadashi," He gasped out desperately.

Tadashi only smirked at him once more before picking up the flogger once more, staring him dead in the eyes all the while.

"How do you feel?" He asked slowly, a sly smirk on his mouth.

Hiro blinked at him in confusion then anger.

"How the fuck do you think I feel?!" He yelled, his face turning red.

Tadashi only chuckled then smacked his chest quite harshly with the flogger twice, causing him mouth to snap shut quickly at the pain.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked softly.

"I'm doing this because you've gotten too disrespectful and I think that you've forgotten the kind of person I am, no deed goes unpunished, Hiro, you know that," He replied seriously.

Hiro only swallowed deeply, already remembering the times he had disrespected, embarrassed and lied to Tadashi who had only squinted his eyes at him and remained quiet.

"I see that you finally understand," He mused in amusement.

Hiro only continued to stare at him, fear clouding his eyes.

"Well..." He started, stretching his limbs until he heard the crack of satisfaction then he stared down at Hiro with a frown and before pulling out what looked to be a remote from his pants pocket and pressed a button on it.

Hiro could only gasp as he was quickly turned over on his stomach, his ass in the air while his feet were tied at the bottom of the bed.

"R-Robots," He spluttered indignantly.

Tadashi only chuckled.

"It's what I do best, babe."

Hiro whimpered when the first unexpected hit from the flogger smacked against his left ass cheek causing his body to jerk to the side.

"Hmm... your ass looks so good in red," Tadashi purred before smacking the flogger against Hiro's right ass jerk causing the man to cry out from the pain.

"T-Tadashi!"

Tadashi only smacked the flogger down on his bright red cheek and continued to smack each meaty globe until they were both flaming red.

"T-Tadashi... No m-more, p-please," He begged softly, his voice already cracking from screaming.

Tadashi only reached down and began massaging Hiro's ass cheeks then delivered a sharp slap to the right one, causing it to jiggle and for Hiro to let out a pained gasp.

"You look so delicious right now, your beautiful ass just so Fat and red and just all fucking mine," He growled, leaning forward and sucking a hickey on Hiro's neck causing the other to moan.

"Now, let's get back to the fun," He murmured then proceeded to retrieve the box still on the dresser only to walk back to his original spot and sit down, placing the box at his feet where he opened it and threw the flogger inside.

He then reached inside and pulled out a container filled with lube, a air of rubber gloves, a 10" dildo and a red pair of medium sized anal beads.

Hiro whimpered when Tadashi placed all the objects in front of his face and he wiggled his butt when his older lover's hands rested on his ass cheeks, spreading them wide; he shivered when he felt Tadashi's hot breath on his hole.

Tadashi removed his right hand from Hiro's ass cheeks then reached forwards and grabbed the container of lube followed by all the other objects then placed him between Hiro's spread legs.

"Time to get nasty," He said with a cheeky grin.

Hiro merely whimpered then groaned and shivered when he felt the cold lube being rubbed across his hole; he bit his lip when he felt a gloved finger enter his tunnel and his inner walls clamped down on Tadashi's finger with no mercy.

Tadashi moaned then inserted another finger into Hiro, his hand clamping down punishable on Hiro's ass when the man started wriggling uncontrollably.

"Stop it, Hiro," He commanded angrily, slapping Hiro's ass cheek harshly causing it to jiggle and for Hiro to howl at the sting, successfully ceasing the other's movements.

With no mercy, Tadashi pushed two fingers into Hiro causing said man's body to convulse forwards, his erect member aching to cum only for the cock ring to harshly clamp down on the base of his dick.

"Argh... T-T-T... Tadashi!" Hiro screeched, body jerking forward when he felt Tadashi's open hand push past his ring until it was fully inside him.

"Hmm, you fucking feel so tight around my hand, baby," He groaned, closing his hand in a fist before harshly pulling it out of Hiro's hole eliciting a loud, squelching sound.

He then lathered more lube of his entire hand and halfway up his arms.

Tadashi kissed Hiro's red hole and teasingly licked the rim causing the other to moan at the simulation; he then brought his gloved hand closer to Hiro's hole where he began to rub the lube onto it before rubbing circles around the wrinkled flesh before pushing three fingers inside, biting his lip when he felt Hiro's tunnel convulsing around his fingers signalling a dry orgasm.

"I bet that wasn't as satisfying was it," He stated with a chuckle.

Hiro groaned and pushed back against his fingers, getting a hard smack on his ass for the effort.

"Don't even try that again, Hiro," He growled lowly, stabbing another finger inside Hiro rather brutally causing said man to cry out.

Tadashi then pushed in his thumb and then his entire hand and he watched Hiro's hole quivering around the base of his hand; he leaned forward and licked around the stretched flesh then proceeded to rotate his hand in and out of Hiro slowly, said man moaning slowly with every small thrust.

"You like that, baby?" He murmured softly, massaging Hiro's Fat ass of which the color was steadily returning.

"Y-Yeah," He groaned softly, whimpering when Tadashi's hand picked up speed until it was smacking against his ass causing it to jiggle at the brutal force which Tadashi was thrusting.

Tadashi on the other hand could only watch in fascination as Hiro's hole was being gaped by his brutal thrusts; he leaned forward and licked his lips as he noticed how Hiro's rim began getting red and puffier.

"T-Tadashi, harder! Hmm... p-please," He groaned loudly, pushing back against Tadashi's brutal thrusts, trying to match his pace.

Tadashi thrust into Hiro trice more then pulled his fist out causing the wet orifice to make a loud squelching sound; he watched as the hole remained gape for a couple seconds before it retracted and he bit his lip then picked up the dildo and proceeded to lather it generously in lube, groaning as he teased Hiro's rim with the head of the thick organ.

"Hmm... F-Feel so good, 'dashi," Hiro murmured softly, panting as he felt the thick head of the dildo pushing past his rim only to pull out quickly.

"Hmm," He groaned, placing the head of the dildo at Hiro's hole once more before he harshly thrust the entire object inside his younger lover, causing said man to cry out from the pain and for his hole to begin quivering uncontrollably.

"I know you liked that," He murmured, caressing Hiro's plump ass cheeks, smacking them occasionally before he grabbed hold of the dildo and slowly pulled it out causing a wet plopping sound before he pushed it back in causing Hiro thighs to shake with the strength to hold his ass up.

Tadashi began to thrust the dildo inside of Hiro with his left hand while his right hand pulled his hard cock out of his jeans, pumping the fat organ in time with the brutal thrust of the dildo; he groaned when he heard the wet sound of Hiro's hole getting gaped by the dildo and then he pulled the dildo out and dropped it on the bed then leaned forward and attach his lips to Hiro's gaped orifice and began sucking, licking and nipping the flesh until it retracted inwards, quivering occasionally by what Tadashi assumed was emptiness.

"P-Please, T-Tadashi. I want y-you," He pleaded, his voice cracking slightly.

Tadashi ignored hi in favor of lubing up the medium sized anal beads, he then picked up the dildo once more and pushed it back inside of Hiro, bottoming out at the same time; he smirked at the pleased sigh which left Hiro's mouth and then he positioned the anal beads at the corner of Hiro's stretched hole and pushed the tip inside causing Hiro to push back against him.

"Y-You're filling me up so good, 'dashi," He moaned, groaning when he felt one of the thick beads pushing past his rim.

Tadashi bit his lip and quickly inserted the rest of the thick beads inside of Hiro until only the string was visible.

"Just look at your hole, it's looks so fucking full. I bet it's still so greedy for more or even my cock," He murmured seductively.

He got up off the bed and went around Hiro's body and until he was looking into Hiro's glazed eyes, he then got in front of the other man onto his knees in front of Hiro.

"Suck my cock, babe," He commanded softly, grabbing hold of his cock and placing the mushroom head on Hiro's lips.

Without hesitating, Hiro opened his mouth and swallowed the Fat organ into his mouth; he sucked on the head of Tadashi's cock and began sucking up and down the thick organ while humming, wanting to make the experience pleasurable for his older lover.

"Fuck, Hiro. You feel so good around my cock," Tadashi groaned lowly, snapping his hips forward until he was fucking into Hiro's face.

Hiro opened his mouth and relaxed his throat while Tadashi brutalized it with his cock until he eventually tensed and shot cum in his mouth, making him swallow as he pulled out his cock and forcefully closed Hiro's mouth.

"Yeah, that's it. Swallow all of it," He whispered, wiping Hiro's bottom lip with his finger only to stick the cum stained digit into Hiro's mouth for the man to lick off which he did.

"Let's continue this, shall we," He murmured, getting up off the bed and back around towards Hiro's raised ass.

Tadashi opened his index and middle finger into a 'V' shape and place it over Hiro's stretched orifice where he began to massage the gaping, red rim until Hiro was pushing back against Tadashi's fingers which had picked up pace around his stretched entrance.

"Hmm... Feel so good, baby," He moaned, gasping when Tadashi grabbed the dildo in his left hand while his right hand moved away from his entrance only to pull on the string of the anal bead, pulling one out only to began rhythmically thrusting both objects inside him. Hiro could only squeal as Tadashi positioned both objects against his prostate and began pounding against his G-spot with no mercy.

"Oh fuck, feel so good, baby. Fuck me Harder," He yelled, pushing back against Tadashi's brutal thrusts.

Tadashi groaned as the dildo and beads slammed into Hiro's wet tunnel before he pulled them out only for Hiro's tunnel to stay gaped open until he slammed both objects back inside where it immediately clamped around them only to quiver when he began pulling them out and thrusting them back inside rhythmically until finally pulling them out and throwing them down on the bed.

Hiro groaned in disappointment. "Why'd you pull them out?"

Tadashi only smiled and kissed his left cheek before standing up off the bed where he pulled out the remote from his discarded pants pocket from the hamper and he pressed a green button which caused Hiro to be flipped around on his back while what looked like silver nanobots wrap around his torso and extended out towards the ceiling, another set of nanobots wrapped around his ankles, pushing his legs up until he was once more fully exposed and then the nanobots extended once more to opposite sides of the wall and finally, both his arms were restrained by a set of black nanobots which connected to the ones of his ankles so that his hands were restrained to his legs,

"You look so beautiful right now, Hiro. All spread out and just waiting for my cock to fill you."

Hiro only groaned at that and Tadashi leaned over him and slackened the cock ring before pulling it off and throwing it down on the bed.

"Now that's better, right?" He teased.

Hiro smiled in gratitude as the pressure was taken off his purple looking cock.

Tadashi leaned forward and licked a long, teasing stripe down Hiro's hole before pulling away and grabbing hold of his cock only to begin teasing Hiro's rim with it before slowly pushing inside until he eventually bottomed out.

"Fuck! You feel so good around me, Hiro," Tadashi groaned, biting his lip when Hiro's passage clamped down on his organ without any mercy.

Hiro bit his lip and began pushing down against Tadashi who got the memo and began a slow, torturing pace.

"Faster, Tadashi, please!" He sobbed.

Said man smiled down at him then leaned forward and connected their lips sucking on Hiro's bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside his younger lover's mouth where they began kissing passionately while his thrusts sped up until he was pounding into Hiro's willing entrance, their lips still connected, greedy for the taste of each other.

"Hmm..." They both moaned when Tadashi pounded his G-shot and Hiro clamped even tighter around his cock causing his thrusts to stutter so as to stop himself from cumming too early.

Hiro pushed down against Tadashi, mouth still connected hungrily.

Tadashi groaned as he felt his balls tightening and he disconnected their mouths and grabbed hold of Hiro's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Little gasps and moans escaped Hiro's throat only he screamed when his orgasm burst out of him, covering his stomach and both their faces while Tadashi groaned loudly while he shot his load inside Hiro's quivering portal.

"Fuck that was good," He murmured.

Hiro only nodded then fought to stay awake.

Tadashi slowly pulled out of Hiro who gasped and then he picked up the remote form the bed and pressed the red button, successfully releasing Hiro who slumped into his arms; he then threw the remote into the box and lowered both their bodies down on the bed where he had a now drifting Hiro wrapped into his embrace.

Tadashi chuckled when Hiro kicked the dildo, anal beads and lube off the bed.

"You still angry with me," Hiro asked softly, yawning afterwards.

Tadashi sighed then pulled his younger lover closer to his body then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"No I'm not."

"That's good," He murmured sleepily.

"Love you, 'Dashi," He murmured before falling asleep.

Tadashi smiled.

"Love you too, Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that ending is so cliche and it sucks but I'm just happy to finally be done. Please leave a Kudos, Bookmark and Comment!


End file.
